100 Years
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: The long overdue conclusion to my fluffy little AU Destiel 'verse. As always, it's no plot and all fluff! So here is my farewell to the series...may it rest in peace. Inspired by Five For Fighting's "100 Years."


**Author's Note:**

**Well, one little AU one-shot turned into another, and then another, then another. It turned into a fluffy little 'verse that I really loved writing, but I think it's finally time to part with it. Here is the long overdue conclusion. Just the Dean/Cas fluff that has made up the 'verse, but this time it's the ending :'( I'm gonna miss this 'verse! *sniffles* Anyways, title and lyrics are from 100 Years by Five For Fighting.**

**To every single person that has been amazing enough to support me throughout this…THANK YOU! I love you all to death XD**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Cas asked as I impatiently loaded him into the Impala.<p>

I grinned and got behind the wheel. "You'll see."

Our hands found each other's on the console, lacing together as I drove. We were in for one hell of a road trip. About half an hour into the drive I reached over and turned on the radio, trying to surf for my favorite station while keeping an eye on the road. Cas batted my hand away and found it for me, hearing my favorite song playing and turning the volume up just the way I liked it. I grinned at him and took his hand again, bobbing my head along to the music as I got onto the interstate.

There wasn't much scenery by the long stretch of road, but he still stared out the window as I drove. He always did that. I'd asked him why once, and he'd told me that no matter where he was in the world and no matter what was going on, there was always time to admire his Father's creations. I'd smiled at him lovingly; as girly as it sounded, one of the things I loved about him was that instead of being tainted by the modern world as so many people were, he remained pure at heart. _My angel._

"What's your favorite 'creation' to admire?" I'd asked jokingly.

"You."

That had been around seven months ago, and I would never forget the love in his eyes when he'd said that. I also would never admit out loud that I'd teared up a little. C'mon, I'm only human! Like the rest of the world wouldn't tear up if your husband told you that of all God's creations, he loved you more than every single one of them. That was another thing I loved about Cas: I didn't feel like I had to act macho around him. I could be as sweet and loving as I damn well pleased without hearing a single word of mockery.

"How much longer until we get there?" Cas asked sleepily, eight hours later.

I drew our still joined hands to my lips and kissed the top of his hand gently before letting go. "Get some sleep, it's a day long drive, I'm gonna find us a hotel to stay in and we'll finish up tomorrow."

He nodded and leaned his head against the side of the car, drifting off soon after. Of course as an angel he didn't have to sleep, but he'd gotten in the habit of it and also gotten in the habit of growing tired just like a human would. I watched his breathing even out, smiled, and turned my attention back to the road. We were close to some remote civilization at least, so I could check us into a room and we'd be on our way first thing tomorrow morning. Getting some nice hotel room was a little pricey maybe, but I wasn't sticking him in some crappy motel room for the night. I'd already stopped once for gas, so it was smooth sailing up until we got into town.

Half an hour later, I'd pulled up at a hotel and slid the key out of the ignition. He was sleeping peacefully and it seemed a damn shame to wake him. I sighed, unbuckled his seatbelt, and walked around to the other side of the car, opening the door and lifting him smoothly into my arms. He slept on. I closed the door with my foot and carried him inside, one of my credit cards already out. I had withdrawn it from my wallet before picking him up so I wouldn't have to jostle him once we were inside.

The man at the front desk, who couldn't have been much older than me, looked up and laughed, seeing the sleeping angel in my arms. It was a nice change from the disgusted looks we usually got when we were out together, though I could care less what they thought. I smiled and booked us one room with a kind sized bed for the night, extending my card somewhat awkwardly given my armful of passed out husband. When the clerk asked for names, I wrote down _Dean Winchester and Castiel Winchester._

He smiled and handed me a small plastic key with my credit card as well as my room number written down on a sticky note. "Your husband?" he asked.

I smiled. "Been married for two years."

To my surprise, he lifted his hand to reveal a wedding ring. "Ten years tomorrow. I don't meet that many other married gay couples."

I used to find the word "gay" a little offensive, but for once I had actually met someone who wasn't a homophobic prick. "Ten years? Damn, he must be good in bed," I joked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he kidded right back. "Yours too?"

"Skills like a porn star and the love of my fucking life," I said earnestly.

He nodded in understanding and we parted ways with friendly waves. I took the elevator up to the room and unlocked it somewhat awkwardly, finally managing to stumble in and lay Cas on the bed, getting him out of his trench coat, shoes, and socks. It was refreshing to talk to someone else with a husband, to hear the same note of pride in his voice that I heard in my own when I spoke of Cas.

I stripped down to my boxers and slid in bed next to Cas, pulling the blankets up around us. Half coherent, he mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled up to me like always. I kissed the top of his head, whispered, "_I love you,_" and went to sleep. He felt warm and solid in my arms, giving me the same sense of love and protection he always did, and then dreams overtook me.

* * *

><p>I awoke to find myself wrapped in his arms. Our positions had become reversed at some point in the night. He was behind me, his chest pressed against my back, his arms holding me close. I was almost always the one holding him, but even though it sounded chick-flicky, I loved waking up in his arms, surrounded by the warmth of his body. I nestled back against him contently.<p>

"Are you awake?" I asked softly.

He nodded (I could feel it less than see it) and kissed the back of my neck. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"And woke up even better," I said, smiling.

Bathed in the early morning light, we kissed and then made love, the act so slow and gentle it could almost be considered innocent. After, we held each other once more, exchanging slow, lazy kisses. We had to be out of the room soon since I'd only gotten it for the night, but I would have been happy to spend the entire day just lying there, brushing my lips to the soft skin of his face and watching the radiant smile that spread across his features.

Some time later, I sighed and said, "Guess we should hit the road again."

He reluctantly rose to his feet and donned his clothes, but not before giving me one more kiss. I smiled and pulled some clothes out of the duffel bag I'd brought along, getting a quick shower and hurriedly toweling myself off. I came out and found that Cas had already ordered room service, and a large plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes was sitting on the coffee table.

"Mmm," I said appreciatively, sitting down and digging in with the fork wrapped in an elegant off white napkin.

We checked out and got on the road again, the Impala eating up miles and miles of redundant black pavement. Hours passed and I had to stop to fill up the tank a couple times, but what felt like years later, we finally reached our destination. It was night when we arrived, the city alive and practically seething all around us. Wonder filled Castiel's bright blue eyes as he looked around.

I grinned and took his hand. "Cas…welcome to the city that never sleeps."

Cas was so in love with New York City that I was worried he'd never leave. We hit the clubs, the bars, the restaurants, and went sightseeing all in one night. My poor damn credit cards were maxed to the limit by the time we were done. Good thing credit card fraud was fairly easy or I would have absolutely no money by the time we got home. But still, seeing the way his eyes lit up as we traveled throughout the city was well worth the expenses.

It was somewhere around five in the morning when we finally got to our pre-reserved hotel room in a nice part of the city. He stood at the full length window that took up most of one wall, staring out at New York. I came up behind and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing the side of his head. He leaned back against me and covered my hands with his own.

"Happy Two Year Anniversary," I whispered in his ear.

"Dean…I don't know how I could ever thank you for this. This city is so beautiful…"

I buried my face in his hair. "You don't have to thank me."

"What I got you is so inferior compared to this," he said, reaching into his pocket.

I took both of his hands and held them together, not even allowing him to hand me whatever it was. "I don't want it. There's only one thing I want…only one thing I'll ever want."

His face was full of confusion. I took his hands and guided him over to the dresser, turning him around to face the mirror hanging above it. He stared at his reflection for a few moments, still not understanding. He looked up at me and asked what it was I wanted. I titled his head down so he was looking at himself in the mirror again.

"You're looking at him," I said.

…

We didn't exchange gifts or fancy trips on our ten year anniversary. I just held him as we sat on the beach and watched the sunset, marveling at how long we'd made it and knowing we would make it for the rest of our lives. Ten years. Ten years and going strong. Fuck everyone that said we wouldn't make it. I looked down at our joined hands, at our wedding rings. They sparkled just like they had ten years ago, when we had first exchanged them at our wedding. I still remembered him throwing his jacket into the crowd, still remembered Gabriel's speech and the way it made Cas blush. It had been an honest to God decade ago, but it felt like yesterday.

My angel leaned up and kissed me as the sun set beyond the open expanse of the sea, reminding me of the first time I'd ever brought him to this very same beach. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"And I love you, Castiel Winchester."

"_There's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live."_


End file.
